Unholy Angel Saviour or Destroyer?
by Norty lil angel
Summary: When the cause of Hollows happens in ancient times a great power is released. Kurosaki Ichigo is chosen as the new bearer of power. Should he listen to friends and family or the one he now loves, Hichigo. You decide!
1. Prolouge

Unholy Angel. Saviour or Destroyer?

Ok this is my first ever fic and would appreciate reviews not flames :D. So basicly this is a fic, a IchiHichi fic cus the pairing is so cool -fangirl scream- but it also has action and all that lot. You can choose if Ichigo is good or bad meaning killing the hollows or killing the Shinigami but I'm still debating whether to make a sequel or not, I guess it depends on the amount of reveiws. This includes Bleach characters and in the prolouge and brief mentioning elsewhere, angels and demons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Although like most people I wish I did)

Prolouge 

In the ancient times, way back so far nobody could remember everything was peaceful. The feuding and arguments of the angels and demons was long over, they believing that every angel and demon deserved to live together as brothers and sisters. Their great battling techniques in times of battle were written in scrolls so they were easily accessed. These scrolls were indestructible, withstanding every means of destruction. So they were hidden in what was believed places that were impossible to reach. The Earth remained in tranquility. That was until a foolish human meddled in places he shouldn't have. Aguri Sachiya was a normal man until he found one of the demons fighting scrolls. After several years he learned the age old language it was written in and spent many hours pouring over its pages. Realising he had found something important he took in three boys and three girls, sons and daughters of neighbours, and used them to help him with experiments. While going through numerous procedures he found a special art which had been hidden on the scroll. The _blackness _of a soul. This procedure was banned after a millenium of warring and was what caused the alliance of angels and demons. It involved controlling the soul of a being, bending it to your will. The stronger the soul the better the warrior, but the higher chance of backfiring if your soul isn't stronger than the one being controlled. The ones that didn't work out turned upon their demon controllers and turned into foul beings called Hollows. Hollows devoured less fortunate souls preferring the more powerful ones and some unfortunate souls turned into Hollows themselves. Hollows were void of feeling their only purpose being to kill,eat and convert. It was found out that Hollows were dangerous and were destroyed almost immediately after they were made. Hollows could only be killed with special weapons known as Zanpaktous and normally weilders of this legendary sword were brought into the battle in case of the possibility of a Hollow forming. The looming threat of Hollows made the angels and demons realise that they would be better off together. For a thousand years the Hollows had stayed off Earth never alive, never really dead just waiting in peoples souls to break out and bring fear and hatred into the world. And all because of that one foolish man all that is to be known as Hueco Mundo will be let loose. Aguri, like most people had the need to be curious, and decided he would use this method. The idiot that he was he used his only son as the first test. When it worked out he turned the other apprentices into corrupted souls. He had found the deadliest of scrolls, _Soul Contortion, _but had forgotten to read the warning. The warning was there for the users benefit, because controlled souls can develop very murderous thoughts and needed to be in the controllers line of sight to be properly under. The warning was _NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TURN AWAY FROM A CORRUPTED SOUL. DEATH MAY OCCOUR. _Aguri was excited stepping back to admire what he had done. It hadn't been easy. Very complicated rules had to be followed for maximum effect. He fantasised what he could do. Get into the kings court for one and have a very high position with a lot of money. He'd be able to live comfortably and maybe find a new wife. He paced the room while thinking and decided to open a window. Big mistake. As soon as his back was turned a hand erupted from his chest. It was Kadome, his son, who had killed him. A look a satisfaction passed over Kadome's face as the blood spurted and Aguri died. When that happened one by one starting with Kadome every apprentice screamed. Shortly after the screaming came the blood curdling cracks as bones broke and bodies curled in on themselves before erupting into larger more powerful bodies with large holes in the chest. Then pure white bone covered every face in a mass before settling into a mask shape, each more terrifying than the last. The calm people in the street below Aguri's house were milling around when the screams erupted from the building. Everything was still when the screams stopped. That was when suddenly a rip seemingly appeared on its own in the side of the building. That was when pandemonium happened. Some people gaped some died, ripped to shred while most ran for their lives. What was going to be done when not one or two but six Hollows were set loose?

"I can't believe I have to be paired with a brute like that, I mean he might ruin my nails. Daddy was really upset the last time I went to do work with a _demon_!" Azusa complained " I mean look at him!" The offending demon looked up "Hey demons have feelings too ya know!" Daiki replied "And why do you have to complain about your nails when we're having a mission briefing?!" Azusa looked up and said "My nails are manicured by some of the best but I guess for once your right." "Thanks" Daiki was surprised. A little 'Ahem' drew their attention to a small angel who was patiently waiting to tell them news "If your quite ready I'll tell whats up. To put it simply some human buffoon found the _Soul Contortion _scroll and found the hidden section. We currently have six Hollows on the loose and more than 500 dead. Your job is to combine magics with others in middle space and create the back up plan Soul Society. Now you've had your brief get going right now and don't ask questions!" Azusa and Daiki saluted and stepped backwards, through a portal that had appeared behind them, and into chaos. A large white dome broken with red streaks was what met them. An angel appeared in front of them. "Captain Akiyuki" Azusa greeted "How can we be of use?" Akiyuki pointed over his shoulder "We've got a working space over there for the pure magic beings, do well" Azusa and Daiki nodded at the same time as Akiyuki disappeared. "Soul Society eh?" whispered Azusa "This should be fun" Daiki smiled and cracked his knuckles and magic flared in his eyes "Oh yes!"

Magic flared and buildings began to appear rearing up from the large amount of concentrated power. After several hours of construction and all magic stores depleted Soul Society had developed as far as it could with help and because of the large amount of killings souls worthy of Zanpaktous appeared. Captain Akiyuki sighed "So it begins" Azusa looked his way "How many others still have magic just in case this doesn't work out as planned?" she asked. Daiki hearing the question turned his head obviously searching for an answer too. Captain Akiyuki answered in little more than a whisper "The Elites have saved their magic even though with their help Soul Society would have been finished in minutes. If this plan doesn't work out we will have to use the Elites power to create an Ultimate Being. One that is angel,demon,Shinigami and Hollow. The only arrising problem would be the fact this being could turn either way and when and if that happens we shall have to use _His _remaining power to destroy what would have been Earths last hope" He sucked in a great breath. Azusa reeled back in shock. Him? She didn't even knew he existed in life, just a fairytale. The one and only hybrid that had ever been made. Unless of course they had to use the Ultimate Being plan.

During those hours the six Hollows had devolped into Vasto Lordes and had converted more than 300 out of several thousand. The Hollow that had once been Kadome reared above the rest, roaring, showing it's right to be a leader. A sharp whistling a moment later and Kadome disappeared to be replaced by an embedded Zanpaktou. He reappeared several metres to the left. He screeched to the sky and came out with a name that would stay for all the years to come "Shinigami!" After that conclusion Shinigami appeared and started a great battle. They managed to kill only two of the Vasto Lordes but before they could manage to deliver the final blows to the remaining Vasto Lordes, a great hole ripped into the sky and the 367 Hollows that had been converted came pouring through. Obviously the angels estimate of Hollows was wrong because several holes ripped into the sky and what looked like several thousand Hollows came, fighting to get to the front. The Shinigami fought with all they had but many died. They hadn't predicted this onslaught. The ones with remaining dignity retreated, and the Hollows roared with triumph before fading away like sand.

The Elites all met in the meeting room, the only beings with more than three levels of power (One: Basics Two:Advanced Three:Virtually Impossible) five angels and five demons all immensely powerful. The leader,one which had only just awoken from a great slumber, spread out his wings. One black, one white the great hybrid. "Elites!" his voice rang out "The time has come for you to create our last hope, we already have a human in this building that will be given this power, but rest assured if this human betrays us I'll personally tear him apart. I now present to you Ikkei Kageki" A small muttering was heard as a man only about 23 walked into the room and bowed deeply before saying "You already know who I am and I know what's going on. So no need for formalities, and I suggest if I may be so bold that we get this show on the road" At their blank faces he sighed and said "It means lets get going with the plan" The faces turned angry for a brief moment before the group whispered to each other. They nodded in unison and as one each raised a single arm. Ikkei raised an eyebrow before a sudden pain burnt through his body. He fell to his knees and screamed out his lungs. Even though it was a few moments, to Ikkei it felt like a lifetime. After the pain had stopped he stared at the floor smoke rising off him in small tendrils. Ikkei spasmed and the group gasped. With every spasm he flickered through demon and angel stage and every now and then his soul came out of his body into Shingami then back again. The most menacing part was when the Hollow side came out and an evil cackle erupted from Ikkei's throat before he threw himslef at the nearest angel Elite. Before his reaching hands wrapped themselves round the throat, he grasped his head and fell backwards. He opened his eyes and moaned "I must have had one hell of a night to have a headache like this" he muttered. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened. Ikkei sat bolt right up and electricity crackled along his arm, before he shook it off. He looked at the surprised beings and said "Guess this is the time to start fighting?" he said with a smirk and a large Zanpaktou appeared in his hand. He answered his own question and replied as follows "Let's go see what the best competition out there is!" then he disappeared.

Ikkei looked around Hueco Mundo and he heard a screeching. He whipped around and blocked one of the Vasto Lordes with his sword. He slipped it under the arm and swung upwards. The Vasto Lorde dodged and brought up his clawed hand, trying to tear off Ikkei's face. Ikkei leant backwards at the right moment and headbutted the Vasto Lorde right between the eyes. The Vasto Lorde shook its head in surprise. It took a step forward, disappeared and its right hand eprupted from Ikkeis stomach. Ikkei fell forward, his body limp. The Vasto Lorde smirked "I'll be eating well tonight" it said to itself. He was cut of by a small giggle that bloomed into a full blown laugh. "Ya think ya on top of the world killing a Shinigami eh? Let's see how well you do against me!" The body which was on the bloody hand twitched and disappeared. A voice spoke in the Vasto Lordes ear, "I think ya gotta little too cocky with that 'eating well' comment, cus I do" The Vasto Lorde swung around wildly as far as it knew things that were dead _stayed _dead. It slipped to a stop in the sands and came face to face with its enemy. Ikkei was different, still in his Shinigami robes but a Hollow mask on his face. The Hollow mask was jagged at the edges and had several zig zags across the left cheek. The Vasto Lorde hissed and asked "What are you, Shinigami?" The masked face gave a grin "What you just said, a Shinigami but with a little bit of a personality disorder I guess ya can call it" The grin grew wider "And I have a little proposal. Don't worry bout the Shinigami bit he's perfectly fine with it. Right Ikkei?" The Hollows mask slipped up the face a bit and the human mouth underneath said "Sure, it's better than working for a load of stuck of angel snobs and the demons sheesh can't wait to bury my sword through their guts" The mask came down again "Now for that proposal. I let you and every other Hollow live on the condition I get-" He stopped in mid-sentence before continuing "I _and_ Ikkei" he corrected himself "Get to boss you around and show you ways into Soul Society and all that lot" The Vasto Lorde looked shocked then a terrifying looking grin spread across its face before it threw back its head and roared. Ikkeis Hollow didn't even flinch. After a few seconds the other four Vasto Lordes appeared with an army of Hollows on their heels. One of them stepped forward and gestured angrily at Hikkei. The Vasto Lorde that Ikkei had been fighting leant into the others ear and whispered all that Hikkei said to the angry one. It listened before it smiled and it turned around. It roared out the message. It took a minute for it to sink in before screams of excitement rang through the air so loud it was heard in the heavens.

Gyousei Okahito, the first great hybrid was pacing in the large hall that housed the Elites. He abruptly skidded to a stop and sighed. "I can't believe he didn't resist for more than an hour" One of the demons opened his mouth "What's the matter Okahito? Gyousei sighed again and turned around but before he could speak a voice interupted him "I guess the problems me?" Gyousei whipped around and before Ikkei (it's not his Hollow self) could retaliate a fist was in his stomach. There was no blood, the hand had just sunk into his stomach. Gyousei began muttering incantations under his breath. Ikkei struggled his mask appearing before getting forced off by the magic surging through Ikkei's body. Ikkei's body began falling apart piece by piece and for the last time Gyousei sighed "Well we just got to hope humans can survive on their own. We can do nothing more my brothers and sisters, retreat to your darkest hole, your highest sanctuary. At least this crisis had been averted." and with that along with Ikkei he disappeared hoping to take all the power with him. He thought he succeeded.

A sliver of power from Ikkei still survived. It had hidden, forced itself away from the body. And in the darkness it started to grow.

Authoress: Okay so that's the prolouge. Just so you know I can't really continue untill I have a good few votes so please please please review.

Ichigo: Yea you better do it

Hichigo: Better get ready Ichi, I'm getting warmed up to do my _thing_

Ichigo: 0.0 Crap


	2. Chapter 1

Ok Norty's back! Been busy with school and stuff so it took forever before I could even begin on this chappie.

Ok so basiclly this is where Ichigo gets his powers and Hichi makes his first appearance!! (Ichigo: Seriously!! Authoress: Yep Ichigo: Will it be painful? Authoress: ... Hichigo: You can bet on the pain! Ichigo: Damn, I think I might lock myself in my bedroom for several years Hichigo: Idiot King. I LIVE inside of YOU Ichigo: ...And we're boyfriend and boyfriend? (faints) Authoress: Teenagers what ya gonna do?)

Remember I need your votes and I'll make sure there are no major character deaths (hopefully) heh heh (sweat drops) anyway heres the chapter. Tell me if you can think of a good name for it please.

Chapter 1

The clash of swords could be heard ringing through the air. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" An eruption blew sand in every possible direction. Urahara sighed "Try not to make my basement a mess!" He called to the battling Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo blocked a wild swing of Renji's sword disappeared using shumpo and apppeared behind Urahara "Oh don't worry hat and clogs, we're just having fun!"

"You mean fun by beating me 17 times in a row!" Renji replied before Urahara could get a word in.

"Hey lighten up a little, anyways you've still got an ace in the hole!" Ichigo smirked

Renji perked an eyebrow and said "And that would be...?"

Ichigo's smile grew wider and he said "Your Bankai with the limiter off!" Renji looked shocked before he gained a grin himself "Get ready to have your face in the ground and my sword up your ass Carrot Top!" Ichigo got into stance and retorted with "Unless I get to you first pineapple freeloader!"

Urahara sighed as Renji brought his sword forward and screamed "Bankai!" His Zabimaru, in a blast of red light turned into the bamboo king. A large snake shape joined by reiatsu appeared on the training ground. The hilt of the now large sword was still in Renjis hand. Renji looked smugly at Ichigo "Hope your ready for pain" Ichigo glared back and answered with "Bring it"

Zabimaru came flying out of nowhere towards Ichigo. Caught off guard he stumbled backwards and a gash appeared on his left arm.

"Not such a great fighter now eh, Carrot Top? You'll be eating sand when I'm done with you!" Renji called out. Ichigo stepped forwards and said with a smirk "I'm just getting started!" Renji raised an eyebrow (Yet Again) "And what do you think you can do against my bankai with only a shikai?" (Hope I got that bit right) Ichigo shoved his sword his forward the bandages hanging off the edges wrapping around his arm. He began to glow with a blue light, and placing a hand on his sword arm shouted "Ban-Kai!" A sudden explosion of reiatsu flared, throwing sand everywhere. When the sand died down Ichigo was standing in a black coat and matching trousers with a slim black sword in his hand.

Renji looked surprised for a second before he got his expression under control. "Well this should be easier than I thought! Your bankai looks pathetic" Ichigo just smiled and said "Just take into account this _pathetic_ bankai as you call it almost beat the crap out of your captain!" Renji visibly paled before regaining his composure and saying "I'll still knock the shit out of you!" Ichigo smiled before he shunpoed at almost impossible speeds and aimed to cut Renjis stomach area. Renji swung Zabimaru around and his sword took the hit, before it shattered. Ichigo smirked and aimed to draw blood again when he was hit from behind._Hard_.Zabimaru had reformed almost as quick as it had been destroyed. Ichigo shumpoed away and coughed up blood. Renji smiled and said "Bet you weren't expecting that bastard!" Ichigo was about to reply when a pain bit through his head and a voice interupted him

_"Need any help, king?"_

Ichigo waved in midair as if swatting a fly and said out loud "Back off!"

Renji frowned and shouted over the basement "Who you talking to, Carrot?"

Ichigo shouted just as loud and more angrily than intended "Nobody so fuck off!" Renji gained a confused look before he said back to Ichigo "Nobody tells me to fuck off!" He ran across the basement and swung Zabimaru forward, trying to catch Ichigo off guard.

A hand stopped his sword. It was Ichigos hand but when he spoke it wasn't Ichigos voice. _"Me and King are trying to have a conversation so take his advice and fuck off! _It only lasted a second and when he had finished speaking Ichigo looked confused shaking his head.

_"So King, wanna give me a little control here? If ya' let me out now before I force myself out, I won't kill the red head"_

Ichigo frowned before saying "On one condition"

_"An' that would be...?"_

"Call me Ichigo"

_"...OK, Ichigo"_

Ichigo smirked a little before giving into the creeping black that had appeared in his right eye.

Renji had had enough of the one sided conversation although it was creeping him out a little. He was about to shout to Ichigo to hurry it on a before he had his ass kicked but was interupted by screaming.

Ichigo was writhing on the floor the pain of the mask forming to much to bear.

_"Tch Ichigo can't ya handle a little pain every now and then? It's actually amazing ya still standing after all this time as a weaklin'."_

Ichigo replied with (mentally, he hasn't mastered the art of speaking at the same time as screaming) "I let you out so you could have some fun and because of the fact you're annoying me!"

_"So ya don't care bout the red head?"_

"What you want every little detail?" Ichigo retorted venomously.

_"Hey Ichigo I'm the nasty one here, don't want ya taking my job now do I?"_

"Just frigging get on with it!"

_"Fine but just so ya know ya missing out on all the fun"_

"**Hichigo!**"

_"OK OK I'm ready now"_

With a final gut wrenching scream a mask appeared on Ichigos face.

Renji unconciously took a step back before whispering "Ichigo?"

_"Sorry to disappoint ya but Ichigo ain't here at the moment. I'm Hichigo and if ya know whats good for ya, ya might wanna start attacking round about now"_

The voice in his ear shocked him. He hadn't even realised Ichigo had moved from half a basement away. On instinct he whipped round brought Zabimaru flying up and used shunpo to get away.

_"Speed won't get you anywhere. Ichigo must be a weakling if he needs to use me against someone like you. Oh and that little fact about the captain, remember to thank Ichigo. I was ready to kill him when he interupted. Got on my nerves but beggars can't be choosers, and unfortunately he got to be the king but there you go."_

Renji just stared dumbfounded and Hichigo came out with _"If ya don't move then I'm gonna kill ya redhead no matter what Ichigo says!"_ Hichigo gained a smirk that beat even Ichigos best one. Renji backed off Zabimaru in front of him and said the first word that came to mind "Hollow!"

_"Hole in one congratulations, what do want as a prize? OF COURSE I'M A HOLLOW!! YOU THINK THE MASKS FOR SHOW???? Sheesh some Shinigami, if I were king there wouldn't be any of the useless things!" _Renji was shocked. The outburst was a bit like Ichigos. While the Hollow ranted on about how some people can be idiots (coughmysistercough) a hand came down on Renjis shoulder. Urahara. "Things have taken an interesting turn of events haven't they? You know apart from me and Byakuya maybe a couple of people that Ichigo didn't like have seen that form while it's uncontrolled."

Renji just stared at the pacing form of Hichigo. "So basiclly this is a secret?"

"Yep, and it stays as one" Hichigo had just seemed to have noticed Urahara _"Damn Ichigo you've made me tame!"_

Hichigo was about to go after Renji again with killer intent rolling off him in waves, when he screamed to a stop. A pain was ripping through his back and a voice rang through his head _**"I have searched for many years regaining my powers but alas, I myself cannot return so I'll give you Kurosaki Ichigo, the one I have deemed worthy after a thousand years of searching, the powers of the great but forgotten Angels and Demons. I see you already have the Hollow so I can't do anything about that. But remember when it comes to choosing a side choose carefully, you may find yourself with some very powerful enemies." **_

After those words the mask broke off and Ichigo swayed for a moment before falling forwards. Renji appeared in front of him and caught him. "How come it's always you?" he sighed "Lets just hope Rukia don't find out about this"

Just then there was a sound of the trapdoor opening and Rukia came flying down into the basement "Hey, anyone..." she stopped her sentence seeing Ichigo unconcious.

"What happened?" Renji just shook his head but jumped back in shock when Ichigos body began spasming. With a scream Ichigo opened un-seeing eyes and the sound of ripping cloth was heard as two wings one black one white tore themselves through his skin before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

Rukia looked lost for words when a voice "I believe we should move Kurosaki to his bedroom" spoke in her ear. Rukia turned around and replied with "Nii-Sama!" (Think thats the one not a very confident person when taking references...)

Byakuya was standing there with Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Why are you here, Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji asked picking up Ichigo once again. Byakuya looked towards him and said "I felt a strong Hollow reiatsu and Kurosaki's reiatsu fluctuating in the same spot, before it disappeared and we know Kurosaki can't hide his reiatsu."

Renji nodded respectfully and asked the same question to the others. Toushiro and his vice had come for the same reason as Byakuya and the others had come because the captains knew that they were close to Kurosaki and would help out well.

Rukia looked sad for a moment looking at her crippled friend before she put on her best smile and said in a fake cheery voice "Best get Ichigo to his room"

Ichigo woke up with a headache and a burning pain down his back. Glancing at the clock it flashed 1:47AM. He closed his eyes to fall asleep again when he sat bolt right up. The end of his bed was suspiciously heavy. He breathed heavily and opened an eye to inspect his surroundings.

There on the end of the bed sat Renji and Toushiro staring at him. Rukia was standing next to his bedside locker on which the alarm clock sat. Byakuya was sitting cross legged on a cushion in the middle of the floor drinking tea. Ikkaku and Yumichika were playing rock,paper scissors and Rangiku was cheering them on. Ichigo being surprised, tired and shocked as he was came out with the first thing that came to mind "We having a sleepover party?"

Rukia looked at him with an incredible look on her face. She sighed irritably, flexed her hand and went to punch Ichigo. Everyone watched what was going on.

Ichigo flinched getting ready for the fist he was sure was going to hit his face at 300 miles an hour.

Rukia's fist was mere inches from his nose.

_"Oy Shinigami girl, touch __my__ Ichigo and I'll make sure ya won't be able to walk for a year!" _

Rukia's fist had been caught by a white hand. It connected to a body and that body was sitting on the bed, the other arm hooked round Ichigo's neck.

_"The name's Hichigo and believe it or not that's the second time I've said it today. Guess the message doesn't get into many heads." _Hichigo began squeezing and Rukia's knuckles began to pop. Tears formed in her eyes as she winced. The Hollow gripped hard.

Byakuya stood slowly to his feet and said "What do you mean _your _Ichigo?"

_"I mean it as I say it. Ichigo. Is. Mine. Got it? Not yours, not midgets, not pineapples or anyone else for that matter. So fuck off from what is mine, got it yet?"_

Rukia winced further as cracking was heard through the room. Toushiro had drawn his sword at the word 'midget' and Renji had backed off the bed. Everyone else, except Byakuya and Rukia, was in a defensive stance.

Ichigo had wide eyes. Since when did Hollows admit they liked a Shinigami as a friend maybe more rather than liking them as food? He began struggling on the grip that had cuddled his neck.

_"Whats the matter Ichi?"_ his Hollow asked feeling the squirming. Ichigo froze and the whole room seemed to take a breath. "ICHI?!" Ichigo screamed.

Hichigo not expecting it let go of Rukia and shifted his body so he hugged the orange haired Shingiami

_"Maybe ya would prefer, Berry?" _he whispered in Ichigos ear.

"The day I let someone call me that is the day that person gets wiped off the face of the planet!" Hichigo smirked at hte outburst _"Thought as much"_

Rukia who was cradling her hand just realised the Hollow had called Ichigo something that made him uncomfortable. An evil grin spread across her face. She leant forward and the Hollow looked round warily as if sensing a threat. Rukia held up her hands to show was defenceless and asked "What the hell did you call him to make him act like that?"

Hichigo recognizing a fellow torturer smiled and whispered in her ear what he had said.

Rukia shivered in discomfort as the cold breath went across her skin and she backed off quickly with a grin appearing on her face.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. He looked at Hichigo and said "You didn't"

_"I did"_ Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed as deeply as he could while he was buried in his others chest.

Hichigo suddenly looked up and said _"Sorry Ichi but I gotta go now. Have fun with the others!" _He disappeared.

Rukia was now rolling on the floor from laughter and when Hichigo disappeared Renji came forward and asked what was wrong Soon it had passed through the room with everyone except the captains smiling or laughing and Ichigo fuming before he collapsed backwards on the bed.

Rukia went to wake him tears in her eyes, but her brother shook his head at her "Let him sleep" She nodded.

Authoress: Ok so that chapters done took forever and a bit but still probably the shortest thing in existence and in my opinion somethings are funny and other things are, well whatever you think they are. I still think I'm the crappiest writer who ever lived and I still can't decide on my own which side Ichigo chooses. With choices my head hurts anyway I'll update as soon as I can.

Ichigo: Since when did he get so close? He's only just stopped calling me King!?

Authoress: Maybe it had to do with the creepy voice from nowhere, or the fact foreign objects came out of your back.

Ichigo...

Hichigo: Ichi!! Baths ready and the beds warmed up!!!

Ichigo: Please read and review

Hichigo: Death will happen on flamers!! There you are Ichi -Drags of Ichigo his nails making screeching noise across the floor-

Authoress: Hey careful of the floor I was grounded last week because of what you did

Hichigo Ichigo: He did it!

Authoress: I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two...

Hichigo: Lock me and Ichigo in the same room

Ichigo: NEVER!!

Authoress:... Okay.. I'll update whenever I can if those two stop messing up the house. See Ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok Sorry Norty hasn't written in a while but now I'm only really allowed to write on weekends and the fact we just had Eisteddfod in Wales. It's a celebratrion for our saint. Bit boring but at least we were allowed to miss three lessons and wear a red shirt but enough with my ramblings and on with the chapters!

Nortys little disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. Believe it!

Chapter 2

Ichigo groaned, and rolled over trying to get back to sleep. When he remembered what had happened the night before he shot up in a sitting position in record speed.

As equally fast seven swords appeared at his throat.

A low voice, laced with ice asked him "Are you Ichigo or Hichigo?"

Ichigo took a deep breath wary of the swords at his neck and said "Ichigo, if you don't believe fine but just get those swords out of my face!"

"That's Ichigo" Renji came out with "I'd know that doom and gloom attitude anywhere!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, and a split second after Renji had spoken, his face had made painful contact with the floor.

Rukia sighed "Guess Renji's right, but how can an inner hollow come out like it did?"

Ichigo shrugged "Don't ask me, I'm not the expert on hollows here ask your brother or Toushiro" Toushiro was in his face after he had finshed speaking and said "That's Hitsugaya-_taichou _to you"

Ichigo shrugged again "Nope not for me 'cus a _midget _will never be able to boss me around" Toushiro's eye twitched and Ichigo winced realiasing his mistake even if the reaction was funny. It was hard getting emotion or any facial movement from the icy captain because he was so professional.

Toushiro prepared to spear Ichigo with his sword when he was suddenly pulled back into a large chest. And by large I mean covered wholly by breasts.

"Don't do that Hitsugaya-taichou, you might spark something in his hollow" Rangiku whispered in his ear. "We don't know what pulled it back last night, this time it might be able to kill someone before it disappears" Toushiro mulled this over in his head before agreeing it might be a bit of a risk if the hollow did manage to get free.

Ichigo risked opening one eye. Toushiro was standing in the corner leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Rangiku was watching him. Ikkaku and Yumichika were leaning on a bed post, Rukia was shaking her head and Renji was staring at Ichigo. Byakuya remained as stoic as ever.

The silence was broken by "ICHIGO MY SON WHERE ARE YOU!" Ichigo hearing his fathers voice hissed "Everyone out now! I don't know if my dad knows more than he lets on!" With that every Shinigami there launched out of the window and disappered over the rooftops. Every Shinigami except Rukia who climbed back into her cupboard.

And just in time, for at the moment her door slid shut with a soft _click _the bedroom door fell out of it's hinges. Ichigo stared at Isshin, his father. Isshin stared back "ICHI-" He was cut off when Ichigo's foot made friends with his face "Foot meet face" Ichigo muttered under his breath. Isshin got back almost as soon as he had fallen down.

"My dear wife!" he cried hugging a lifesize portrait he pulled from nowhere "Our son is growing up! See how he brings me down like he did! We are going to lose our little boy!"

"DAD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM I GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Ichigo screamed at his father.

"See my wife? See how he shuns me? I thou-" Isshin was cut short as Ichigos door was slammed in his face. Sobbing could be heard coming through the door.

"Hey Dad! Did you tell Ichigo its time for breakfast?" Yuzu's voice drifted through the door aswell. Isshin replied "NO I managed not to say what was meant to be said for I was brutally sho-" Once again he was cut short as the door came open and Ichigo was standing there in his school uniform. "No need to worry Yuzu" he smiled "I heard perfectly fine, even if dad was bawling his eyes out right in front of my door!"

Yuzu smiled back and said "The tables set for when your ready and Karin's already down there" Ichigo waved his hand in acknowledgement as Yuzu went to comfort her father.

His sobs were still heard downstairs. Karin looked up as Ichigo walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do this time?" Ichigo shook his shoulders as he sat at the table. "The usual" he said after a gulp of juice and a bite of toast. "He was invading my personal space so I gave him some _gentle _encouragment to leave me alone to get dressed"

Karin raised an eyebrow "So..." she said slowly "You want me to think I imagined all that shouting, screaming and slamming coming from your bedrooms general direction?"

"Well since I'm gonna be late for school if I don't hurry up then I guess I don't have an explanation for you. See ya later!" Ichigo saved himself a long winded conversation and a possible ambush from behind delivered by his dad by going out the front door.

Karin sighed 'How come you've changed somehow Ichi-nii?' she thought. A loud trampling told her that her father had actually managed to stop talking and crying into the lifesize portrait of Masaki to get downstairs.

Karin sighed again and picked up her bag before traipsing out the door 'Don't wanna have dad talking weird at me this morning' was her last thought concerning her family that morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo met up with Rukia a few minutes after leaving the house. "So" He said "What were you and the others talking 'bout last night?" Rukia went over the nights events

_FLASHBACK_ (Yay! love these)

_After Rukia had been stopped from waking Ichigo and had stopped laughing along with the others the serious talking had began._

_"Kurosaki Ichjigo cannot be told about the circumstances if anyone else were to find out about this incident. Lucky for him all of us here have certain connections to him that will stop us telling anyone about this problem. With luck it may go away but if it continues we may have to end Kurosakis life ourselves. We can only hope the hollow will show no more signs of affection or leave Kurosaki alone completely" Byakuya explained to the group._

_"I agree" said Toushiro "This piece of information cannot go beyond these four walls. We have to imagine what Aizen would do if he found out Kurosaki had a hollow but still maintained his soul. He may be the VERY weapon Aizen is looking for."_

_Rukia mulled this over in her head before saying "Are you sure these are the only options? I mean sure Ichigo has a hollow but according to Urahara's information, if it can be called accurate, then this hollow could have been there for a long time, possibly since when his mother died. Urahara tried to get a hollow in Ichigo in the first place but he couldn't. __**Ichigo already had a hollow.**__ It makes you think, if it hasn't been much of a threat so far then theres a chance the only thing we have to do is keep and eye on Ichigos condition. If he shows signs or has problems controlling his hollow, then.." Here she took a deep breath "I will kill him my self, no matter how good a friend he is"_

_After this collective mutterings were heard throughout the room. Toushiro closed his eyes sighed and said "I agree with Rukia, she makes good points and Kurosakis one of our best fighters. But I disagree with her killing of Ichigo if he loses control. Theres a chance that her friendship will get in the way of others safety. She may get killed aswell as hundreds of others, if Ichigos hollow is as powerful as it seems."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing important, Yumichika and Ikkaku were quiet for once and me and Rangiku went over some hair tips. Hitsugaya-taichou and Byakuya nii-sama stayed silent. Renji believe it or not became interested in our conversation." Here she smiled evilly and Ichigo unconsciously edged away.

Rukia continued "Me and Rangiku have decided to ambush him whenever we can, I can't wait to see him in pigtails!" She began giggling evilly and muttering things under her breath. Ichigo edged away further.

The journey to school went fine, but Ichigo was laughing by the time he had reached the school gates.

For on the way they had been joined by the others. Everyone except Byakuya were to be in Ichigo's and Rukia's class. Byakuya on the other hand was walking awkwardly and had been assigned as a substitute teacher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in class Ichigos jaw dropped. Standing in front of his entire class was his substitute for the whole _month_.

Byakuya.

Ichigo stood up "You...!" he gasped pointing "Why the hell...?" He would have continued but Byakuya launched an eraser and it had caught Ichigo in the mouth. Glaring venomously at Byakuya he sat down before Byakuya gave him detention.

Behind him Rukia giggled "Busted by my brother, so embarrassing!" she whispered. Ichigo swung round in his seat and staring Rukia in the eye was about to say something rude when...

"Kurosaki Ichigo face the front now please, before I am forced to punish you" a cold voice rang out in his direction. Ichigo swung round again.

He was about to settle down again when Rukias phone went of in class. It signalled a hollow. Byakuya's head shot up "Kuchiki Rukia your phone please." Rukia trudged to the front and put her phone in Byakuyas waiting hand. "I'll punch Ichigo in the stomach and make it look like he's feeling sick. Only the two of us will go, send anyone else if you wish" she whispered in his ear.

Byakuya nodded, and Rukia marched smartly in the direction if her desk. On the way she gave a hard firm punch to Ichigos gut. Ichigo bent over and almost retched over his desk. Rukia stopped next to Ichigo and waved her hand in the air. "Sir, sir!" She called "Ichigo's looks like he's going to throw up. Shall I take him to the nurses office?" Byakuya waved his hand which meant a yes, and the two rushed out of the door.

Ichigo held his stomach and said "I really wish you'd give me some warning! Your bloody punches hurt!" Rukia only grinned "The only bit I like about doing that is that I get to hit you in the stomach and unlike in a battle nobody cares!"

Ichigo just groaned again and under his breath muttered "Evil bitch" Rukia smiled sweetly. "Sat something Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up a bit too quickly and said "No nothing at all"

"That's what I thought. Anyways quickly the hollows a big one and he's half the city away!" Ichigo just nodded and pushed his spirit medallion into his chest. His spirit came out of his body. He stowed the body in a corner making sure it was hidden. Rukia copied his action.

Making sure Zangetsu was tied securely to his back he followed Rukia. Byakuya had managed to make it seem Rukia had given him her phone. She had really kept it and he knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only meant to be a small hollow but Rukia had been distracted. Ichigo stood there his sword hanging at his side. Staring at Rukias almost lifeless body as the hollow lumbered towards it licking its lips. His arm was shaking as he remembered only a split second ago Rukia was smiling in his face boasting and the next a large scythe like arm had erupted through her chest spraying him with blood.

He had always experienced dreams of this happening, but never realised that they may come true. His body was unable to move, his mind screamed.

On a rooftop Toushiro and Byakuya stood still (it was lunch break) "Shall we intervene?" asked Toushiro. Byakuya only shook his head "We need a little more time to examine Kurosakis feelings and how they affect him."

Back at Ichigo, his sword clattered to the floor. The beast was inches from Rukias lithe form. _Move, move, move! _His mind screamed at him. He could feel that his hollow was staying back not interested. _Move, move, MOVE! _He felt worthless as Rukias body was lifted in a clawed hand. _MOVE, MO- __**If you don't move Rukia will die and it will be all your fault. A friend killed by your own stupidity and lack of movement. Imagine how her other friends and family would feel. Can you just stand here and watch the last of her life fade away? I picked you for a reason Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't save your friend and for the rest of your life you'll never truly be human on the inside. Do what you think is right. Scream with all your might and use the power you have been given wisely.**_

Byakuya stared at Ichigo and sighed his hand moved towards the hilt of his sword when a hand rested on his arm. Toushiro whispered "Look at Ichigo's fist. Look at his whole body. Feel the killer intent and spirit pressure in the air. Kurosaki is up to something." Byakuya double started as the killer instinct hit him. A scream ripped the air and the two captains turned to Ichigo and saw a sight they would never really truly believe unless seen more than once.

Ichigo screamed as power churned through his body, and all the bottled up anger and hatred for the hollow when frozen by fear, broke through in a wave. A searing pain went sliding up and down his back, just where the shoulder blades where.

The hollow which was just about to eat Rukia, screeched in pain when Ichigo in a move faster than shunpo, appeared in front of the monstrosity and with his bare hands tore into the flesh of the hollows wrist.

With every movement the pain in his back got stronger until in a flash of blood, two wings each covered in blood, each grey ripped through the skin in his back.

_**Until you choose your path the wings shall forever remain grey...**_

Ichigo was mindless, one thing consuming his every thought. Kill. With animalistic glee he continued tearing into the hollow, the blood and guts hitting him on every square inch of his soul body. He ripped and teared until there was nothing left. He turned around and looked as if he were to set himself on the death of Rukia when he stopped.

With a sickening _click _the wings slid back through the gaps they had left in Ichigo's back and said person shook his head as if clearing something from his mind. Seeing Rukia on the ground, he remembered everything leading up to that moment of insanity. "Hey!" He called up to the building where he had sensed Toushiro and Byakuya before "You two can help Rukia, I'm gonna clean up and have some lunch before breaks over."

Although Ichigo was acting O.K on the outside both captains noticed his shaking and slight choking on his words as if he were holding back tears.

Ichigo picked up his sword and shunpo'd to his body that was in the abandoned corridor at school. Wiping of the clumps of blood that stuck to him like glue he slipped back into his body. Shaking his head slightly, he looked back at Rukia's body, muttered a small apology and sighed, remembering thr words that had echoed through his head;

_**If you don't move Rukia will die and it will be all your fault...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class, after lunch break Rukia seemed better, and for that Ichigo was grateful. In his mind he decided to talk to his other half.

'Hey, why weren't you interested?'

_'None of your business, King_

'It is my business if someone almost died, and anyway I thought you liked me more than if I was food'

_'As if King, to me ya nothing 'cept a very annoying person who likes getting in the way'_

'Yeah right I heard what you said to me last night. Berry my arse'

_'Only a demented person would like you!'_

'Your just trying to hide the truth 'cus your to embarrassed to admit something'

_'Bastad King! You'll get what's coming to ya, right now!'_

What happened next was what broke the ice. Byakuya, who had been trying to get Ichigo's attention for the past five minutes, sighed. Picking up the hefty eraser he launched it.

Ichigo saw the eraser out of the corner of his eye. Hichigo was the one that stopped it. To everyone except the Shinigami, it looked as if the eraser was floating in midair. As screams eprupted in the classroom Ichigo scraped his chair back as he stood up. Hichigo smirked as if this was what he had been waiting for.

Grabbing onto Ichigo's windpipe, he applied pressure and forced Ichigo up against the fragile window of the third storey classroom.

_"Shame your spirit forms not this weak" _Hichigo snarled in Ichigo's face _"If it were I would have erased you from existence and wiped out every being you call friend"_

After saying that Hichigo pushed forward and with a _crack _the window shattered. Hichigo disappeared into thin air smiling as Ichigo's flailing body fell out of the window.

_**Until you choose your path the wings shall forever remain grey...**_

Bwahahahaha Norty decided to leave a cliffhanger and just so you know if there are any spelling mistakes I beg for forgiveness. I wrote thiss in like only three and a bit hours cus I was afraid if i didn't get it done it would just sit as an empty page forever.

For the record no matter what I imply at the author notes at the ends there is going to be no hardcore yaoi sorry.

Votes for sides so far are...

Ichigo:Dark 1

Ichigo:Good 0

Please vote and reveiw and what not but Hichigo's a bit cranky from being evil to Ichigo and Ichigos cranky from being thrown out a window

Hichigo and Ichigo: Your damn right we are!

I thnk i better make my leave here an one more thing even though I live inwales I'm english but still for wales out there on st davids day GO WALES!!


	4. Chapter 3

NOOOOO! The fast computer. The internet on it died! We had to disconnect it and stick in the mega slow one. That means if I wanna update then I have to rewrite my entire third chapter again!

Ok sorry about that. Our fast computers have the worst bugs ever. Our Novatech one has been sent back EIGHT times. Then we got a new one. But msn didn't work so we uninstalled the internet but the nasty computer wouldn't let it reinstall. I almost cried that I couldn't write. And then I went to my Dad's for a week where there is no internet. That's where he broke the news that the internet still didn't work on our newest computer. Grr I'm so annoyed that I could rip out my hair and stop writing. But I won't.

Now on to the writing. Hopefully this will calm me down a bit.

Chapter 3

Ichigo was hurtling towards the ground. Thoughts went through his head 'Am I gonna die?' Going faster and faster. 'If I roll so I'm going feet first I might make it'

He went to flip himself. He was halfway going down horizontially with his back facing the ground, when someone grabbed his arms and turned him back to the way he was before.

"_Something wrong, KING!" _Hichigo was smirking at him. _"Who fucking cares if i die, hmm? NOBODY! That's why I don't care dying as long as I take you with me. Looks like feasting day is still a little further away."_

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed through his teeth. Hichigo's grin grew wider. _" Ya know, I could let you survive and take over while yer mind was dealing with the stress."_ Here he licked his lips "_Yer sisters and friend Rukia look delicious"_

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "The day I let you do that is the day I die."

_"Ooh, that can be arranged"_

They passed the second floor limit.

--

"ICHIGO!" screeched Rukia. Shoving herself out of her seat, she launched herself at the window. She was almost there when someone grabbed the clothing that covered her back.

"Calm down Rukia" said Byakuya.

Rukia whirled to face him, "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME T-" Rukia was cut off and she fainted forward. Byakuya shot his hands out and caught her. Renji was standing behind her his right hand forward and a sheepish look on his face.

"I was afraid she would do something rash, like jump out after him." Byakuya nodded appreciatively. "You acted right" he said.

Somebody coughed by his shoulder. It was Toushiro. He was wearing sunglasses and holding a duck-headed contraption. "Shall we , Captain Kuchiki?"

Every Shinigami was already wearing sunglasses, staring at the broken window. Byakuya nodded and slipped on some sunglasses that he pulled from somewhere. Renji copied. Ishida, Orihime and Chad who were in the same room were handed sunglasses also. (A/N: Where on earth do they get all these sunglasses from? Scenic nowhere?)

Rukia was placed down on her seat sideways awkwardly lying down. Byakuya signalled to Toushiro to start.

"Hey, Everyone!" Rangiku shouted "Look at me!"

Every head turned, the boys ogled and some ran forward to grasp Rangiku's breast. Toushiro's eye twitched as he was pushed aside to a general cry of "Move it midget!"

He raised his hand with the duck headed thing. Rangiku pointed and said "Ooh, what is it?" The boys who were rushing towards her skidded to a stop and stared at what Toushiro was holding. While he had everyones attention, Toushiro flipped the switch.

Several thuds were heard as everyone standing hit the floor, and as people who were sitting down had their heads connect to the table painfully.

--

Ichigo struggled against the vice like grip that held him. He vaguely heard Rukia screaming. Hichigo obviously heard it aswell.

_"Hear that king? They already know it's too late to save you." _Here Hichigo let go off one of Ichigo's arms and pretended to be a scared girl. _"Oh no" _he said in a high pitched voice (And taking into effect his already contorted though awesome voice this must have been like nails down a chalkboard.) "_Ichigo! Noo, not Ichigo. I'm coming af-"_

While Hichigo was pretending to be a distressed girl, Ichigo brought round his free fist and made it hit Hichigos face so hard the force of it made him shake. Hichigo went tumbling through the air before disappearing.

Ichigo passed the first floor limit. He didn't have enough time to turn. Closing his eyes he resigned his-self to his fate.

He opened his eyes. He should have hit the floor by now but something was suspending him in mid air. It was a giant hand.

_"__**We have waited a long time for to come back, Ikkei"**_

--

Renji suddenly gasped and threw up, bending over double. Byakuya opened his mouth to say something when he felt the reason that Renji had thrown up for.

"Hollows!" he hissed holding his head. Toushiro stumbled up to him. "It must be a Vasto Lorde, maybe more than one with larger hollows."

Rangiku and the others threw up aswell. Rukia on the desk was murmuring and moving around on the desk uncomfortably. A few seconds later she woke up.

She was hazy to start with and sat up straight, but when she went to move she couldn't. The opressing force of the hollows was to strong to fight against.

"Nii-sama" she gasped out "What is it?" Byakuya managed to turn around and said with as much diginity as he could muster with head in hands said "Hollows, Vasto Lordes, lots"

Rukia's eyes widened, one of the only actions she could do at the moment. Her brother was normally one to explain things in great detail and without any expression, but that was with pain and he barely said five words.

But not just that he had said Vasto _Lordes _not just one maybe more. Rukia felt fear tighten itself in her stomach, and tears filled her eyes as she thought of more pressing matters. Ichigo was probably dead. The next few seconds changed her opinion, when she heard an annoyed shouting.

"LIKE HELL I'M SOME GUY CALLED IKKEI! THE NAME'S ICHIGO AND I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Rukia smiled and whispered "Ichigo!"

--

Ichigo writhed about in the hands grip. The hollow that had spoken was powerful. He had heard it in the voice, and the fact that the spirit pressure was almost too much for his human body.

"Ooh, ooh! Are you sure that's the one?" said a small hyperactive hollow. "I think he is" said the one holding Ichigo.

The hollow that had spoken first walked up to Ichigo. _**"He is not Ikkei, but is the one who has been given power to continue our empire. Tell me, Ichigo, why were you heading towards the floor head first, at speeds that most probably could have killed you?"**_

Ichigo gaped. He _definitely_ was not expecting a question like that. And the blood was rushing towards his head painfully. The hollow spoke again _**"Haruaki, put Ichigo on his feet. As much as you probably want to see heads explode, his isn't the one to see." **_

Ichigo felt the blood rush back through his lower body as he was placed on his feet. He felt his weight and was about to bolt when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

_**"Now then, my earlier question. Who pushed you out the window?"**_

Ichigo whipped round and said "Uh-uh. I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what you are and why the hell your not ripping me apart from the inside out for my spirit energy."

The hollow sighed and replied with _**"My name is Kadome. I am the first and last Vasto Lorde. The one that caught you is my friend Haruaki. The small one that is jumping up and down is Hideyuki. The silent one that just appeared behind you is my Vasto Lorde sister Hatomi. That is the introductions. The reason why we are not killing you is because you are the chosen one that will lead all hollows to the destruction of Shinigami, and allow us to have the greatest feast of all time. Freedom to do as we see fit with humans.**_

Ichigo stared at him, if it was a him, a voice behind him made him jump **"You know it's rude to stare at people. If you don't stop I'll rip out your eyes." **He back pedalled away from the silent but dangerous Hatomi. He crashed back into Kadome. The hollow steadied him. _**"Now, will you please answer my question, Ichigo. Who pushed you out the window?"**_

"My hollow" Ichigo said as if it was the most casual thing to declare to a bunch of hollows. Sharp gasps were heard around "What?" he said. "I think he was joking. I think"

_"Course I was king." _arms suddenly wrapped themselves round his chest _"Just messing with ya, it's fun to play with you especially since your my Berry" _Hichigo purred

Ichigo tried to pull loose Hichigo held on tight. _"Don't you like me that much?" _Hichigo asked. Ichigos answer was a sudden, sharp intake of breath as he coughed out blood.

_**"**__Why are you coughing like that king?" _Ichigo rolled his eyes and said "Well, let me see. Your crushing my lungs and those lot over there are letting out enough reiatsu to crush a _human _body flat. It could be that or my imagination." He let out another bout of blood, and cursed under his breath "I'm talking with a load of hollows as if we're discussing the weather!"

Kadome raised a hand and said _**"Everyone, spirit pressure down to undetectable"**_

He was greeted by a general cry of "Yessir!"

Ichigo felt as if a giant weight had been taken of his chest. He breathed in deeply, coughed a few times and shook his head.

From the open third story window they heard "Wait! How's Ichigo somebody go check!"

While the hollows were distracted Ichigo fiddled in his pocket for his spirit amulet.

--

Rukia felt the pressure lift. 'Have they left? No they're still there, they've just lowered there spirit pressure.'

"Wait!" she suddenly said "How's Ichigo somebody go check!"

Renji shot up from the floor and raced to the window. Looking out he visibly paled backed off and said "Bloody Hell! Look at them all. There's _two _Vasto Lordes, and some very strong hollows."

Toushiro quickly joined Renji, saw the same sight and said "Seems they have Ichigo and his hollow with him."

"Maybe they're gonna take Hichigo away! _He's a dirty bastard anyways_" Rukia said this last bit under her breath. Byakuya still caught it and sighed under his breath. 'I need to seperate Ichigo and Rukia some time. Having someone like he is hanging around you isn't exactly very healthy.'

--

Ichigo violently sneezed. Hideyuki turned around faced him, handed him a tissue that he pulled from nowhere and said "Blesh you!" with a large smile before facing the broken windw where a conversation was taking place. Ichigo could see Renji's red hair and Toushiro had just stuck his head out of the window.

--

Toushiro stuck his head out of the window again. Ichigo and all the hollows were staring at him. He backed off from the window and said "They know we are here"

_**"We have known you were in this room ever since we entered the human realm."**_

Everyone's head turned. Kadome was standing in mid-air in front of the window. He was accompanied by Hideyuki, Hatomi and Haruaki.

Hichigo was grinning widely holding on to Ichigo who had his eyes closed. (Yes they were both there too). Ichigo was muttering something over and over "I'm standing on solid ground. When I open my eyes I'll still be on the concrete. I'm standing on solid ground. When I open my eyes I'll still be on the concrete." This was when he decided to open his eyes. "Why the HELL am i not on solid ground!"

_"It's okay Ichi. I'm holding on. We wouldn't let you drop."_

_**"Your hollow is right, Ichigo. Even if you did fall, I reaction would be swift. You would barely drop an inch before we retrieved you. You are perfectly safe."**_

"But YOU aren't!" someone shouted. Everyone turned around. A small person, in black robes and shockingly pink hair was waving. "Ken-chan's about and he wants fun!"

As soon as she had finished speaking a small breeze blew and a jingling was heard. Ichigo saw an insanely large grin and a scarred face, before Hichigo put him just inside of the window and faced the threat.

**Zaraki Kenpachi.**

**--**

**Bwahahahaha **oops still in bold. Anyway I've made a cliff hanger! Only five hollows (including Hichigo. Does his name mean Hstrawberry?) against, I can't be bothered to count, a bunch of Shinigami 3 (i think) that are captain? Find out in the next chapter of my story. **Bwahahahaha **sorry like it in bold. **Bwahahahaha.** Okay last one that was.

Ichigo: I'm confused

Authoress: As if that's a first -sarcastic-

Ichigo: What was that?!

Authoress: Isn't Hichigo about?

Ichigo: Where?!

Hichigo: -sneaks up behind- Here! -Glomps!-

Ichigo: Help me! -Voice fades as he is carried away-

Hichigo: **Bwahahahaha -**In the distance-

Authoress: I'm really freaking myself out with these endings. The house is already a mess. Hope they don't make it worse.

Anyway. The votes are as follows.

Ichigo Good: 3

Ichigo Dark: 2

The votes are still going so review, read and don't forget to vote your favouite.

P.S: The votes are going on for a while still, so you have an unknown time limit. I have also found hte joy of Final Fantasy playstation games though I only own the 12th game.

Bye Bye!


End file.
